


Ray's Occult Books

by Writing-The-Ghostbusters (writingfanfic)



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Bookstores, F/M, Meet-Cute, Spontaneous Human Combustion (mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Ghostbusters
Summary: For the prompt: 'Could you do a Ray x gender neutral or male reader where reader meets Ray in his bookstore and they flirt with him by using knowledge of occult/supernatural stuff?'Hell yes.





	Ray's Occult Books

“Hey, uh… can I help you?”

You turn around, three books already shoved into the crook of your arm, and a guy is stood in the doorway – you smile as you recognise him, and he smiles back.

“I’m just browsing for now. Looking for some stuff on, uh, spontaneous human combustion?” You wiggle the books at him, and he nods.

“Well, uh… I’m Ray, of… Ray’s Occult… I run the place.” He’s adorable – he speaks kinda fast, but that’s very cute. “So… you’re sort of in the wrong section, but if you come this way-” You step around him, and he puts his hand on the small of your back to guide you.

“My friend was in here last week looking for information on burial rites in South American cultures.” He nods, and looks up at you. “I’m (Y/N), by the way.”

“Ray. Did I say that already?” He smiles at you, and your stomach does a bit of a flip. This man is cute,  _and_  owns a bookstore,  _and_  is a Ghostbuster. “Well, uh… I suppose we have a lot on… a lot of topics. Were they the one who ended up calling us about a mummy?”

“I think it’s a good idea to mention that my friend is extremely stupid and thought Egypt was near Mexico,” you say, deadpan, and he snorts. “But yeah, that’s them.”

“That’s… we’ve dealt with worse. Don’t worry.” He stops you in front of a bookshelf. “Now, this should be the conflagration section unless Kelly’s rearranged something… ah-hah!” He grabs a book. “Here you go. A case study into spontaneous…” He stops, and looks at you. “…uh, I can’t help but notice you’re… incredibly unsinged. I mean, that’s a good thing. I… you’re very nice unsinged, after all.”

“Thank you,” you grin, winking at him, and see his cheeks go pink. “I’m currently studying parapsychology at Harvard, and-”

“Really?!” he gasps, and you can tell you’ve pressed the ‘on’ button. “That’s great! It’s been a while since I was studying, but maybe I can help! You picked a hard one, kid, I can’t say you haven’t…” You grin.

“Well, I spent the first year – it’s a two year master’s degree – studying hellhounds and Grims.” You lean against the desk. “And this year, it’s SHC. I was going to study the effects of incubi and succubi on nonbinary people like me vs. more… traditional mythology, but university health and safety vetoed  _that_.”

Ray’s ears have gone pink, and you grin. Not everyone can handle the ideas of succubi and incubi, after all.

“Are you okay?”

“I was just hoping I hadn’t misgendered you.” That one stops you for a moment. How… nice of him to consider that. “But that sounds  _amazing_ , I’d be very interested to help you with that. In a scientific way, of course.”

“No, that’d… uh… Ghostbuster backing would be  _fascinating._  And uh, you haven’t. It’s… they.” You shake his hand again, and then realise that you didn’t need to do that, and retract it, a little flustered. The door goes, three young women walking in, and Ray clears his throat.

“Uh… it’s been fascinating talking to you. Would you… like to keep this conversation going? At lunch?” You nod, and then blink.

“Are you asking me on a date?”

“Of course. I mean. If you want that.” You nod, and he grins. “I’ll bring a copy of Tobin’s, and we can discuss your master’s? If that’s okay?” From someone else, that’d seem like a cheesy play, but you are genuinely convinced that this guy wants to help you with your degree – and you’re not about to argue with the date part of it, either.

“That sounds amazing. Half 1?”

“Meet you outside.” One of the girls come up, chewing bubblegum, and looks Ray up and down awkwardly as you go past.

“Uh, Mr. Stantz…”

“Doctor, yes.”

“Mr. Stantz, I think I trod in a ghost outside.”

You close your eyes, and then do a jump over the threshold. Maybe you should’ve gotten his number, because dealing with this? Sounds like it’ll take a while.


End file.
